legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
2017
210px|right Attention, cet article contient des rumeurs ! Seuls les ensembles présentés avec des visuels ont fait l'objet d'annonces officielles de la part du groupe LEGO ou de ses partenaires officiels qui auraient laissé filtrer des informations. Merci d'éviter de créer des pages pour des ensembles non confirmés, dont on ne possède aucun visuel et/ou dont on ne connait pas le nom français et merci de ne pas charger ou mettre de lien vers des visuels marqués comme préliminaires. Vous pouvez par contre utiliser cette page ou les pages de thèmes pour ajouter des informations. 2017 devrait voir la sortie au cinéma des deux spin-offs du film La Grande Aventure LEGO, LEGO Batman, Le Film et LEGO Ninjago, Le Film ainsi que l'introduction des thèmes LEGO Batman, Le Film, Boost, BrickHeadz et DC Super Hero Girls. Architecture ;Première vague *21032 Sydney *21033 Chicago *21034 Londres ;Deuxième vague *21035 Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum *21036 Arc de Triomphe Boost *17101 Creative Toolbox BrickHeadz *41585 Batman *41586 Batgirl *41587 Robin *41588 The Joker *41589 Captain America *41590 Iron Man *41591 Black Widow *41592 The Hulk *41593 Captain Jack Sparrow *41594 Captain Armando Salazar *41595 Belle *41596 Beast City ;Première vague Les sous-thèmes de la première vague sont Police et Super véhicules ;Police *60135 L'arrestation en tout-terrain (ATV Arrest) *60136 Ensemble de démarrage de la police (Police Starter Set) *60137 La poursuite du braqueur (Tow Truck Trouble) *60138 La course-poursuite en hélicoptère (High-speed Chase) *60139 Le poste de commandement mobile (Mobile Command Center) *60140 Le cambriolage de la banque (Bulldozer Break-In) *60141 Le commissariat de police (Police Station) *60142 Le convoyeur de fonds (Money Transporter) *60143 Le braquage du transporteur de voitures (Auto Transport Heist) ;Super véhicules *60144 L'avion de course (Race Plane) *60145 Le buggy (Buggy) *60146 Le 4x4 de compétition (Stunt Truck) *60147 Le bateau de pêche (Fishing Boat) *60148 L'équipe de course tout-terrain (ATV Race Team) *60149 Le 4x4 avec catamaran (4x4 with Catamaran) *60150 Le camion pizza (Pizza Van) *60151 Le transporteur du dragster (Dragster Transporter) *60152 Le déblayage du chantier (Sweeper & Excavator) ;Deuxième vague *60153 People Pack - Fun at the Beach *60154 Bus Station *60155 Le calendrier de l'Avent City *60156 Jungle Buggy *60157 Jungle Starter Set *60158 Jungle Cargo Helicopter *60159 Jungle Halftrack Mission *60160 Jungle Mobile Lab *60161 Jungle Exploration Site *60162 *60163 Coast Guard Starter Set *60164 Sea Rescue Plane *60165 4 x 4 Response Unit *60166 Heavy-Duty Rescue Helicopter *60167 Coast Guard Head Quarters *60168 *60169 Cargo Terminal Classic *10703 Boîte de constructions urbaines (Creative Building Set) *10704 Grande boîte de constructions (Creative Box) *10706 Boîte de construction bleue (Blue Creative Box) *10707 Boîte de construction rouge (Red Creative Box) *10708 Boîte de construction verte (Green Creative Box) *10709 Boîte de construction orange (Orange Creative Box) Creator ;Première vague *31054 Le train express bleu (Blue Express Train) *31055 Le bolide rouge (Red Racer) *31056 La décapotable verte (Green Cruiser) *31057 L'hélicoptère rouge (Air Blazer) *31058 Le dinosaure féroce (Mighty Dinosaurs) *31059 La moto orange (Sunset Street Bike) *31060 Le spectacle aérien (Airshow Aces) *31062 Le robot explorateur (Robo Explorer) *31063 Les vacances à la plage (Beachside Vacation) *31064 Les aventures sur l'île (Island Adventures) *31065 La maison de ville (Park Street Townhouse) *10255 La place de l'assemblée (Assembly Square) ;Deuxième vague *31066 Space Shuttle Explorer *31067 Modular Poolside Holiday *31068 Modular Modern Home *31069 Modern Family Villa *31070 Turbo Track Racer DC Comics Trois nouveaux ensembles Mighty Micros ont été présentés au San Diego Comic-Con 2016. ;Première vague *76068 Mighty Micros : Superman contre Bizarro (Mighty Micros: Superman vs. Bizarro) *76069 Mighty Micros : Batman contre Killer Moth (Mighty Micros: Batman vs. Killer Moth) *76070 Mighty Micros : Wonder Woman contre Doomsday (Mighty Micros: Wonder Woman vs. Doomsday) ;Deuxième vague *76075 *76085 *76086 *76087 DC Super Hero Girls Les six ensembles DC Super Hero Girls ont été présentés au New York Comic-Con 2016. ;Première vague *41230 La poursuite en Batjet de Batgirl (Batgirl Batjet Chase) *41231 L'opération de secours d'Harley Quinn (Harley Quinn to the Rescue) *41232 L'école des Super Héros (Super Hero High School) *41233 Le tank de Lashina (Lashina Tank) *41234 L'hélicoptère de Bumblebee (Bumblebee Helicopter) *41235 La chambre de Wonder Woman (Wonder Woman Dorm) *30546 Krypto sauve la situation (Krypto saves the day) ;Deuxième vague *41236 Harley Quinn Dorm (Harley Quinn) *41237 Batgirl Secret Bunker (Batgirl, Mad Harriet) *41238 Lena Luthor Kryptomite Factory (Supergirl, Lena Luthor) *41239 Eclipso Dark Palace (Wonder Woman, Flash, Eclipso) Dimensions ;:Pack Histoire ;:Pack Aventure ;:Packs Héros *71250 *71254 *71255 *71264 Pack Histoire The LEGO Batman Movie *71266 Pack Héros Chase McCain *71267 Pack Aventure The Goonies *71286 Pack Héros Michael Knight *71344 Pack Héros Excalibur Batman *71348 Pack Héros Hermione Granger Disney Le thème Disney Princesses est renommé en Disney. Précédemment roses, les boîtes deviennent bleues. Le thème accueille également un ensemble exclusif lié au nouveau film Pirates des Caraïbes. ;Première vague *41143 La cuisine de Pomme (Berry's Kitchen, Pomme le lapin de Blanche-Neige) *41144 L'écurie royale de Rose (Petite's Royal Stable, Rose le poney de Belle) *41147 L'aventure enneigée d'Anna (Anna's Snow Adventure, Anna, cheval) *41148 Le palais des glaces magique d'Elsa (Elsa's Magical Ice Palace, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, mini bonhommes de neige, Guimauve) *41149 L'aventure sur l'île de Vaiana (Moana's Island Adventure, Vaiana, Pua le cochon) *41150 Le voyage en mer de Vaiana (Moana's Ocean Voyage, Vaiana, Maui, Heihei le coq) *71042 Silent Mary ;Deuxième vague *41145 Ariel and the Magical Spell (Ariel, Ursula) *41146 Cinderella's Enchanted Evening (Cendrillon, fée) DUPLO ;Première vague *10823 L'aventure en Batwing (Batwing Adventure) *10832 La fête d'anniversaire (Birthday Picnic) *10833 Le jardin d'enfants (Preschool) *10834 La pizzeria (Pizzeria) *10835 La maison de famille (Family House) *10836 Le centre ville (Town Square) *10838 Les animaux de compagnie (Family Pets) *10842 Le défi de la Batcave (Batcave Challenge) *10845 Mon premier manège (My First Carousel) *10847 Le train des chiffres (Number Train) *10848 Mes premières briques (My First Bricks) *10849 Mon premier avion (My First Plane) *10850 Mes premiers gâteaux (My First Cakes) *10851 Mon premier bus (My First Bus) *10852 Mon premier oiseau (My First Bird) *10853 Set de construction sur le thème des fruits et animaux (LEGO DUPLO Creative Builder Box) *10854 Ensemble de 120 briques LEGO DUPLO (LEGO DUPLO Creative Box) *10855 Le château magique de Cendrillon (Cinderella's Magical Castle) ;Deuxième vague *10837 Santa's Winter Holiday *10839 *10840 *10841 *10844 *10846 *10856 *10857 *10952 Elves ;Première vague *41181 La gondole de Naida et le voleur gobelin (Naida's Gondola & the Goblin Thief, Naida Cœurderivière, Roblin) *41182 La capture de Sophie Jones (The Capture of Sophie Jones, Sophie Jones, Barblin, Mr. Spry l'écureuil) *41183 Le dragon maléfique du roi des Gobelins (The Goblin King's Evil Dragon, Cronan Sombreracine, Jimblin, Ashwing le dragon, Blubeary l'ourse, Lil' Blu l'ourson) *41184 Le dirigeable d'Aira et la poursuite de l'amulette (Aira's Airship & the Amulet Chase, Emily Jones, Aira Sifflevent, Dukelin) *41185 Le sauvetage dans le village des Gobelins (Magic Rescue from the Goblin Village, Azari Dansefeu, Farran Ombrefeuille, Bieblin, Fibblin, Smilin, Panthara la panthère et Hidee le caméléon) ;Deuxième vague *41186 Azari & the Goblin Forest Escape *41187 Rosalyn's Healing Hideout *41188 Breakout from the Goblin King's *41189 ;Accessoires *853648 Porte-bonheur Roblin *853654 Porte-clés Aira l'Elfe du vent Friends Le thème Friends fête ses cinq ans d'existence. Pour l'occasion, cinq petits ensembles contiennent des cœurs à collectionner, chacun à la couleur préférée de l'amie représentée. Le sous-thème animalier de l'année composé de cinq ensembles est consacré aux chiots, avec notamment l'introduction d'un nouvel moule de chien. Les cinq derniers ensembles continuent l'exploration de la ville de Heartlake City. ;Première vague *41300 Le concours canin pour chiots (Puppy Championship, Mia, Scout, Tina) *41301 Le défilé des chiots (Puppy Parade, Andréa, Appolo) *41302 Le toilettage des chiots (Puppy Salon, Lara) *41303 L'aire de jeux des chiots (Puppy Playground, Sky) *41304 Le spectacle des chiots (Puppy Treats & Tricks, Cookie) *41305 Le studio photo d'Emma (Emma's Photo Studio, Emma, Chico) *41306 Le scooter de plage de Mia (Mia's Beach Bike, Mia, Toffee) *41307 Le labo créatif d'Olivia (Olivia's Inventor Lab, Olivia, Zobo, Zuzu, Zobito) *41308 Les gâteaux de l'amitié de Stéphanie (Stephanie's Bakery, Stéphanie, Daisy) *41309 Le duo musical d'Andréa (Andrea's Show, Andréa, Cleo) *41310 La livraison de cadeaux de Heartlake City (Heartlake Gift Delivery, Stéphanie) *41311 La pizzeria de Heartlake City (Heartlake Pizzeria, Emma, Oliver) *41312 Le centre sportif de Heartlake City (Heartlake Sports Center, Mia, Robert) *41313 La piscine de Heartlake City (Heartlake Summer Pool, Andréa, Martina) *41314 La maison de Stéphanie (Stephanie's House, Stéphanie, Alicia, James, Chili) ;Deuxième vague *41315 Heartlake Surf Shop (Mia) *41316 Andrea's Speedboat Transporter (Andréa, Emma) *41317 Sunshine Catamaran (Olivia, Stéphanie, Liam) *41318 Heartlake Hospital (Olivia, Dr Patel, Henry, Bébé Ola) *41320 *41321 Snow Resort Off-Roader *41322 Snow Resort Ice Rink (Stéphanie, Nate) *41323 Snow Resort Chalet (Andréa, Amy) *41324 Snow Resort Ski Lift (Mia, Olivia) *41326 Le calendrier de l'Avent Friends (Stéphanie) Ideas L'ensemble basé sur projet Brick-built Adventure Time figures est sorti le 1er janvier 2017. Il a été présenté au San Diego Comic-Con 2016. *21308 Adventure Time (Finn l'humain, Jake le chien, BMO, Princesse Chewing-Gum, Miss Rainicorne, Marceline, Roi des Glaces, Gunter, 495 pièces) *21309 Juniors ;Première vague *10734 Le chantier de démolition (Demolition Site) *10735 L'arrestation du bandit (Police Truck Chase) *10736 L'aire de jeu d'Anna et Elsa (Anna and Elsa's Frozen Playground) *10737 Batman contre Mr. Freeze (Batman vs. Mr. Freeze) *10740 La valisette "les pompiers" (Fire Patrol Suitcase) *10746 La valisette "Mia à la ferme" (Mia's Farm Suitcase) *10747 Les vacances à la mer d'Andréa et Stéphanie (Andrea and Stephanie's Beach Holiday) ;Deuxième vague *10730 *10731 *10732 *10733 *10738 Snow White's Forest Cottage (Blanche-Neige) *10739 LEGO Batman, Le Film Deux ensembles, 70905 The Batmobile et 70906 The Joker Notorious Lowrider, ont été présentés au Sans Diego Comic-Con en juillet 2016. Trois nouveaux ensembles ont été annoncés au New York Comic-Con en octobre 2016 : 70901 Mr. Freeze Ice Attack, 70909 Batcave Break-In et 70912 Arkham Asylum. La série de Minifigures a officiellement été dévoilée en novembre 2016 et contient vingt personnages dont cinq déclinaisons de Batman. Deux ensembles Dimensions sont également sortis, dont un donnant accès à six niveaux du jeu LEGO Dimensions, ainsi que quatre ensemble BrickHeadz. Quatre ensembles de la deuxième vague ont été dévoilés fin janvier 2017 et un autre le 10 février 2017. ;Première vague *70900 L'évasion en ballon du Joker (The Joker Balloon Escape, Batman, Le Joker) *70901 L'attaque glacée de Mr. Freeze (Mr. Freeze Ice Attack, Batman, un gardien de sécurité, Mr. Freeze) *70902 La poursuite en catmoto de Catwoman (Catwoman Catcycle Chase, Batgirl, Robin, Catwoman) *70903 Le bolide de l'Homme-mystère (The Riddler Riddle Racer, Batman, l'Homme-mystère, Magpie, Calendar Man, Kite Man) *70904 L'attaque de Gueule d'argile (Clayface Splat Attack, Batman, Maire McCaskill, Gueule d'Argile) *70905 La Batmobile (The Batmobile, Batman, Robin, Man-Bat, les jumelles Kabuki) *70906 La décapotable du Joker (The Joker Notorious Lowrider, Batgirl, Le Joker, Harley Quinn) *70907 Le tout-terrain de Killer Croc (Killer Croc Tail-Gator, Batman, Killer Croc, Tarantula, Zebra-Man) *70908 La Batbooster (The Scuttler, Batman, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Commissaire Gordon, Le Joker, Poison Ivy) *70909 Le cambriolage de la Batcave (Batcave Break-In, Batman, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Le Pingouin, deux robots pingouins) *70910 La livraison spéciale de l'Épouvantail (Scarecrow Special Delivery, Batman, un gardien de sécurité, L'Épouvantail) *70911 La limo arctique du Pingouin (The Penguin Arctic Roller, Batman, Le Pingouin) *70912 L'asile d'Arkham (Arkham Asylum, Batman, Robin, Aaron Cash, Barbara Gordon, deux officiers de police, Le Joker, Catwoman, Double-Face, l'Homme-mystère, Poison Ivy, Dr. Harleen Quinzel) *71017 Minifigures Série LEGO Batman, Le Film ;Deuxième vague *70913 Scarecrow Fearful Face-off (Batman, L'Épouvantail) *70914 Bane's Toxic Truck Attack (Batman, Bane, Mutant Leader) *70915 Two-Face Double Demolition (Batman, deux officiers de police, Double-Face) *70916 The Batwing (Batman, Robin, Harley Quinn) *70917 The Ultimate Batmobile (Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth, Polka-Dot Man, Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest, deux singes volants) ;Ensembles promotionnels et ensemble d'accessoires *30521 La mini Batmobile (The Mini Batmobile) *30522 Batman in the Phantom Zone *30523 The Joker Battle Training *30524 Le mini Batwing (The Mini Batwing) *30612 Batgirl *30607 Batman en tenue disco Batman en tenue de clown (Disco Batman Tears of Batman) *853651 Ensemble d'accessoires LEGO Batman Le Film *5004928 Kiss Kiss Tuxedo Batman ;Accessoires *853632 Porte-clés Batman‎ *853633 Porte-clés Joker *853634 Porte-clés Robin‎ *853635 Porte-clés Catwoman *853637 Grande tasse Batman *853640 Boîte-repas 2x2 Batman‎ *853642 Masque Batman‎ *853644 Masque Joker *853645 Masque Batgirl‎ *853646 Marteau Harley Quinn *853647 Batarang Batman‎‎ *5005346 Affiche Robin *5005347 Affiche Batgirl *5005348 Affiche Batman *5005349 Affiche Harley Quinn Marvel Un ensemble avec Hulk et Hulk Rouge et trois nouveaux ensembles Mighty Micros ont été présentés au San Diego Comic-Con 2016. ;Première vague *76071 Mighty Micros : Spider-Man contre Scorpion (Mighty Micros: Spider-Man vs. Scorpion, Spider-Man, Scorpion) *76072 Mighty Micros : Iron Man contre Thanos (Mighty Micros Iron Man vs. Thanos, Iron Man, Thanos) *76073 Mighty Micros : Wolverine contre Magneto (Mighty Micros: Wolverine vs. Magneto, Wolverine, Magneto) *76076 La poursuite en avion de Captain America (Captain America Jet Pursuit, Captain America, Miss Marvel, Super-Adaptoid) *76077 Iron Man : L'attaque de Detroit Steel (Iron Man: Detroit Steel Strikes, Iron Man, Agent Coulson, Justin Hammer) *76078 Hulk contre Hulk Rouge (Hulk vs. Red Hulk, Hulk, Miss Hulk, Hulk Rouge, Miss Hulk Rouge) *76079 L'attaque du ravageur (Ravager Attack, Mantis, Rocket Raccoon, Taserface) *76080 La revanche d'Ayesha (Ayesha's Revenge, Groot, Star-Lord, Yondu, Ayesha) *76081 Le Milano contre l'Abilisk (The Milano vs. The Abilisk, Groot, Star-Lord, Drax, Gamora, Nebula) ;Deuxième vague *76082 ATM Heist Battle *76083 Beware the Vulture *76084 *76088 Minecraft ;Première vague *21129 Le biome champignon (Mushroom Island) *21130 Les rails du Nether (Nether Train) *21131 Les pics de glace (Ice Towers) *21132 Le temple de la jungle (Jungle Temple) *21133 La cabane de la sorcière (Witch House) *21134 La base sous la cascade (Secret Waterfall Escape) ;Deuxième vague *21135 The Crafting Box 2.0 *21136 The Ocean Monument *21137 The Mountain Cave Minifigures Dévoilée en novembre 2016, la première série de Minifigures de l'année sortie en janvier est consacrée au film centré sur Batman et contient vingt minifigurines dont cinq versions du justicier. Elle sera suivie de la Série 17 en mai (seize minifigurines) puis d'une série consacrée au film centré sur le monde de Ninjago (vingt minifigurines). *71017 Minifigures Série LEGO Batman, Le Film *71018 Minifigures Série 17 *71019 Minifigures Série LEGO Ninjago, Le Film Nexo Knights ;Première vague *70347 L'artillerie de la garde du roi (King's Guard Artillery) *70348 Le double tireur de Lance (Lance's Twin Jouster) *70349 Le char de combat de Ruina (Ruina's Lock & Roller) *70350 Les Trois Frères (The Three Brothers) *70351 Le faucon de combat de Clay (Clay's Falcon Fighter Blaster) *70352 La tête d'assaut de Jestro (Jestro's Headquarters) *70358 Le destructeur de pierre d'Aaron (Aaron Stone's Destroyer) *70359 Lance contre le monstre de foudre (Lance vs. Lightning) *70362 La super armure de Clay (Battle Suit Clay) *70363 La super armure de Macy (Battle Suit Macy) *70364 La super armure d'Aaron (Battle Suit Aaron) *70365 La super armure d'Axl (Battle Suit Axl) *70366 La super armure de Lance (Battle Suit Lance) *70372 Combo Pouvoirs Série 1 (Combo Nexo Powers Series 1) ;Deuxième vague *70353 The Heligoyle *70354 Axl's Rumble Maker *70355 Aaron's Rock Climber *70356 Stone Colossus of Ultimate Destruction *70357 Knighton Castle *70361 Macy's Bot Drop Dragon *70373 Combo NEXO Powers Wave 2 ;Ensembles promotionnels *30376 Le motard de Knighton (Knighton Rider) *30377 Motor Horse *30378 La mini tête d'assaut (Shrunken Headquarters) ;Accessoires *853682 Porte-clés Macy *853683 Porte-clés Jestro *853684 Porte-clés Lance *853685 Porte-clés Aaron *853686 Porte-clés Clay Ninjago ;Première vague *70621 L'attaque des guerriers Vermillion (The Vermillion Attack) *70622 L'Éclair du désert (Desert Lightning) *70623 La poursuite en vol (Destiny's Shadow) *70624 La catapulte Vermillion (Vermillion Invader) *70625 Le Samouraï VXL (Samurai VXL) *70626 L'attaque de la prison Vermillion (Dawn of Iron Doom) *70627 La forge du dragon (Dragon's Forge) ;Ensemble d'accessoires *853687 Ensemble d'accessoires Ninjago ;Accessoires *853688 La griffe de la lame du temps *853689 Épée Vermillion emblématique *853690 Porte-clés Ninja Kai Speed Champions *75877 Mercedes-AMG GT3 *75878 Bugatti Chiron *75879 Scuderia Ferrari SF16-H *75881 Ford GT 2016 & Ford GT40 1966 *75882 Le centre de développement de la Ferrari FXX K (Ferrari FXX K & Development Center) *75883 Mercedes AMG Petronas Formula One Team Star Wars ;Première vague *75160 U-wing *75161 TIE Striker *75162 Y-wing *75163 Krennic's Imperial Shuttle *75164 Pack de combat des soldats de la Résistance *75165 Pack de combat des soldats de l'Empire *75168 Yoda's Jedi Starfighter *75169 Duel on Naboo *75170 Le Fantôme *75171 Combat sur Scarif *75172 Y-wing Starfighter *75173 Luke's Landspeeder *75174 Évasion de Desert Skiff *75175 A-wing Starfighter *75523 Scarif Stormtrooper *75524 Chirrut Îmwe *75525 Baze Malbus ;Deuxième vague *75144 *75166 First Order Transport Speeder Battle Pack (2 Stormtroopers, 1 Flametrooper et 1 Officier impérial) *75167 Bounty Hunter Speeder Bike Battle Pack (Bossk, Dengar, IG-88 et 4-LOM) *75176 *75177 *75178 Jakku Quad Jumper (Rey, Finn, BB-8, 1 Stormtrooper et 1 autre minifigurine) *75179 *75180 Rathtar Escape (Han Solo, Chewbacca, 3 gardes de sécurité Guavian et 1 autre minifigurine) *75182 Republic Fighter Tank (Aayla Secura, 1 clone, 2 droïdes de combat) *75183 Darth Vader Transformation (Anakin Skywalker blessé, Dark Vador, Palpatine) *75184 Le calendrier de l'Avent Star Wars *75185 Tracker I *75186 The Arrowhead *75187 *75188 *75189 *75190 *75191 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring (Obi-Wan Kenobi) *75192 *75526 *75527 *75528 *75529 *75530 *75531 Stormtrooper Commander *75532 Scout Trooper & Speeder Bike Les ensembles 75176, 75177, 75179 et 75187 à 75190 seront basés sur l'Épisode VIII. ;Ensembles promotionnels *30496 U-wing Fighter *30611 R2-D2 *40268 R3-M2 TECHNIC ;Première vague *42057 L'hélicoptère ultra-léger (Ultralight Helicopter) *42058 La moto du cascadeur (Stunt Bike) *42059 Le pick-up du cascadeur (Stunt Truck) *42060 L'équipe de réparation routière (Roadwork Crew) *42061 Le manipulateur télescopique (Telehandler) *42062 Le transport du conteneur (Container Yard) *42063 BMW R 1200 GS Adventure *42064 Le navire d'exploration (Ocean Explorer) *42065 Le bolide sur chenilles télécommandé (RC Tracked Racer) *42066 Le jet de course (Air Race Jet) ;Deuxième vague *42068 Airport Rescue Vehicle *42069 Extreme Adventure *42070 6x6 All Terrain Tow Truck Ensembles de saison *40236 Pique-nique romantique de la Saint-Valentin Autres ensembles et accessoires sans thème *853666 Porte-clés Homme en costume de requin *853667 Porte-clés Danseuse *853668 Bouteille emblématique LEGO Livres Films en:2017 Catégorie:Années Catégorie:2017